kuro's day
by Himawari Wia
Summary: Untuk anak bodoh itu, kuro ingin memberikannya sebuah kebahagiaan. side story dari neko days.


Ada yg inget fic neko days yang wia buat? Inilah alas an kenapa Naruto di sana bisa jadi kucing. Wia publis biar gak lumutan di pc sekalian sebagai pembangkin mood nulis.. siapa tau minna-san suka.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : KuroNaru(?) SasuNaru

Gender : friendsip, romance(mungkin), hurt/comport,

Warning : AU, OC,OOC, Tyipo(s), cerita ini mengandung seekor(?) OC semagai tokoh utamanya,

Reter : T (kayaknya)

Aku adalah seekor kucing –yang tadinya- kurus, tapi beberapa minggu terakhir ini ada pemuda pirang bodoh yang tidak punya kerjaan selalu memberiku makan sehabis dia pulang sekolah. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan alasan logis mengapa anak pirang berisik itu selalu ketaman ini dan memberiku makan. Tapi suatu hari ia mengatakan aku mempunyai mata yang sama dengan orang yang di sukainya. Benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

"KUROOO-SAAANN!" anak pirang itu berlari ke arahku dengan riangnya, di tangannya ada sekantung besar makanan. Dan percayakah kalian itu semua akan kami habis kan berdua? Ya, berdua, aku dan si pirang bodoh itu. Aku berbalik, berniat berjalan menjauh. Sebenarnya aku senang dia datang menemuiku, memberiku makan membuatku kini menjadi seekor ucing hitam dengan mata hitam yang sangat gendut. Tapi, jika suatu hari nantipun dia datang tanpa membawa apapun, aku kan tetap menyukai keberadaannya.

Aku semakin berjalan menjauh, aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namaku –nama yang ia berikan padaku lebih tepatnya, karena aku tidak memiliki nama- lebih keras dari sebelumya dan langkah kakinya semakin terburu-buru sebelum kemudian-

 **Bruk!**

Si pocang bodoh itu terjatu, benar benar bodoh. Aku berbalik –lagi- kali ini untuk menghampiri si pirang yang masih telungkupan ria di tanah taman yang berdebu ini untuk kemudian mendudukan diri di atas pingganggnya.

"Ghaah! Kuro-san! Menyingki dari sana! Aku tidak bisa bangun! Ukh!" di memberontak di bawah sana, tapi badanku yang notabene berat membuatnya –yang kecil dan kurus itu- tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

/"kau bodoh bocah!"/ aku meledeknya, walaupun aku tau yang terdengar di telinganya hanyalah suara 'meow'.

Dan setelah itu, kami akan menghabiskan sepanjang sore duduk di taman. Ia kan mengoceh tentang apapun yang ia lihat hari itu, dan sebagian besar adalah pemuda –yang katanya- memiliki mata yang sama denganku. Sementara aku? Aku akan memakan makanan yang ia berikan tanpa peduli apapun yang ia ceritakan. Dan jika makanan itu telah habis, aku kan tidur-tiduran di pangkuannya.

Sampai matahari terbenam, sampai kakak si blonde –yang super stundere itu- datang mennyemputnya sambil marah-marah. Dan pembicaran kami –yang satu pihak itu- berakhir, menyisakanku sendirian di taman ini. Kenapa aku jadi ngegalau gini?!

.

.

.

/"kau bodoh."/ aku meledeknya yang kini duduk di sampingku seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda, si pirang yang biasanya berisik itu hanya duduk diam membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lutut yang di tekuk dan tangan yang di lipat. Dia memang masih membawakanku makanan, tapi sikap diamnya itu benar benar menggangguku membuat nafsu makanku hilang, dan aku benci itu.

"aku menyukainya Kuro-san…" ia meracau lagi dengan suara seraknya. Aku tau dia menangis tanpa suara makanya suara cemprengnya menjadi serak begitu, terdengar semakin jelek saja!

"tapi aku bahkan ragu dia tau kebeadaanku, kami di sekolah yang berbeda, di angkatan yang berbeda.." haah.. si pirang bodoh itu mulai terdengar seperti gadis remaja ababil yang sering kulihat sore-sore duduk di taman ini..

/"kau laki-laki nak! Jangan cengeng begitu!"/ aku menasehatinya, hei! Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung karena aku mau mendenngar keluh-kesahmu dan memberikan nasehat juga! bawakan aku _ottorou_ besok okeh?!

"kau tau Kuro-san, aku melihatnya berjalan dengan seorang gadis siang tadi, gadis itu cantik, tersenyum kearahnya. Aku benar benar tidak ada harapan sekarang.." ah.. akun lupa kau tidak dapat mendengar apa yang ku katakana nak.

Aku mendekat kearahnya kujilati tanganya. Ah, si pirang bodoh itu mengangkat kepalanya menatapku dengan tampang bodohnya, matanya merah dan sembab juga ada air mata di sana. Ia melihatku dengan mata biru besarnya yang semakin berkaca-kaca, kadang aku heran mengapa ada orang jepang dengan mata sebesar dia?

"KUROO-SAAAAN…" dan tanpa babibu ia memelukku erat, membuatku tidak dapat bernafas!

/"nafas nak! Kau membuatku tidak dapat bernafas!"/ aku memberontak, meskiput itu hanya akan membuatnya semaki mengeratak pelukanya padaku.

"terimakasi.. terimakasi.. kau yang terbaik Kuro-san.. kau yang tebaik.." aku terdiam, membiarkanya memelukku dan terisak di sana. Biarlah kali ini buluku basah oleh airmata dan juga ingusnya. Jika itu dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik.

.

.

Hari sudah sore ketika kakak si pirang berisik yang tertidur di sampingku datang menjemputnya, yah.. aku merasa sedikit beruntung tempat kami duduk selama ini di bawah pohon dengan beralaskan rumput yang cukup tebal, jadi aku tidak perlu repot repot memikirkan untuk memindahkan si pirang ini jika dia terkena terik matahar. Lo? Kenapa aku jadi baik gini sih?!

Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, kakak si pirang tidak marah-marah seperti biasanya, padahal aku sidah berangan-angan jika dia kan menendang bocah ini untuk membangunkannya! Cih! Ia hanya berjongkok sepentar, memandang adiknya lalu menghapus sisa airmata yang ada disana. Sesat ia melihat kearahku, dan saat itu juga aku merasa bahwa umurku sudah tidak lama lagi dan kesembilan jawa kucingku menghilang entah kemana.

Pemuda itu, Namikaze Kurama, kakak dari pocah pirang bodoh yang selalu memberiku makan itu tersejum dan mengelus ngelus kepala ku! Dia tidak akan menjadikanku sate kucing setelah ini kan?

"terimakasi karena talah menjaga adikku Kuro." Dan sebelum aku sempat menjadari apa yang ternyadi, ia sudah mengangkat Naruto di punggungnya dan berjalan menuju mobil merah noraknya itu. _What the hell?!_

Dan aku kembali sendiri di taman yang sudah mulai menggelap itu, ternyata si pirang-berisik-bodoh-itu mempunyai kakak yang baik. Syukurlah..

.

.

.

Hari ini seharusnya aku tidur tiduran di bangku taman seperti biasanya, tapi suara rem mobi dan benturan keras dari arah jalan raya mengganggu waktu tidur indahku. Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku, toh paling paling hanya mobil yang menabrak seseorang yang sedang menyebrang jalan, lain halnya jika yang kecelakaan itu tukang mengantar ikan aku akan jadi yang pertama sampai di tempat kejadian untuk membantu membereskan ikan ikan yang berceceran. Terserah jika kalian pikir aku jahat toh aku cuman kucing apa yang bisa ku lakukan, menelefon ambulance?

Tapi ketika sosok pirang jabrik yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan menyita perhatianku, iris hitamku membola. Jangan bilang itu naruto?!

Aku menghampiri bocah pirang yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya itu, darah pengalir dari kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, nafasnya tersedat tapi aku bersyukur dia masih hidup.

"meaw.." aku menghampirinya, menjilan pipi dengan tiga kumis kucingnya. Ah, bocah itu membuka matanya.

"ku… ro-san.. Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku hanya dapat duduk di damping bocah yang kini terbaduk hebat itu, darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Bisa kurasakan detak jantungnya melemah ia akan segera mati, bahkan jika seseorang memanggil ambulance aku ragu apakah bocah ini akan bertahan di perjalanan.

"a..ku.. uhuk! Be-lum me..ngatakan.. uhuk! Pera-uhuk saanku.. padanya.." ah, bisa bisanya saat ajal mau menjemputmu kau sempat sempatnya memikirkan pujaan hatimu bocah! Dasar remaja ababil!

Tapi baiklah, akan ku kabulkan satu permintaanmu.

Aku melangkam semakin mendakati pemuda pirang yang kini sudah menutup matanya, namun nafas lemah dan tersendat itu masih dapat kurasakan.

/"apa kau percaya jika kucing dapat mengabulkan perminyaan orang yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati Naruto?"/ aku tau dia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang ku katakana. Perlahan kudekatkan bibirku pada bibir si bocah pirang, ugh, bau darahnya membuatku mual!

Sebuah bola cahaya muncul dia antar belahan bibirkami yang hampir menyatu untuk kemudian menghilang, masuk ke salah satu bibir. Aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari pemuda yang sudah berada di ujung maut itu.

"Berbahagialah Naruto." Ucapku bijak. Yeah aku memang selalu bijak dan sangan dewasa! Lalu meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu ketika beberapa orang –yang akhirnya- menyadari jika baru saja terjadi kecelakaan di sana.

.

.

.

.

Kuro menatap dapi sosok kucing berbulu pirang yang kini bergelung manja dengan seorang pemuda berambut reven melalui kaca jendela sebuah rumah sederhana itu. Di samping sang kucing hitam, berdiri sosok bersayap putih yang begitu indah –malaikat.

"aku tak menyangka, walaupun egois dan pemalas kau rela mengorbankan kesembilan nyawamu hanya demi mengubah seorang pemuda menjadi kucing Kuro."

Koro menoleh dengan malah ke sosok bersayap di sampingnya,

"tentu saja kau tidak mengerti. Otak mu kan otak burung!" ujar sang kucing hitam.

 _OWARI~~~~_

An: hahahaha… #ketawagaring wia bergarap minna-san menyukai karakter kuro di sini karena wia sukaaaa banget ama kuro di siniii~!

RnR please~!


End file.
